How Can We Survive This?
by RazzBurry
Summary: Wil, Felicity, and Sarene are three very different people with very different lives. All of the sudden the three of them find themselves tangled up in a crazy quest. Along the way they'll get help from the Mayor's spoiled son, an energetic carpenter, and a snobbish cook. Which begs the question how can they survive this? OCxLuke, OCxChase, and male OCxGill, yes that means YAOI. :D
1. Three Newcomers

**This is story is actually being co-written by my sister (and me!) her account name is BlossomingLuck. **

**Anyway, We decided to write this story to incorporate elements that would appeal to a whole lot of different people :D (But, honestly, it's really a romantic comedy!) Which leads me to the may point why we started formatting the idea for this story, why aren't there more stories that feature yaoi and hetero pairings? (That's rhetorical :D) Anyway, that was the whole discussion/question that led to us coming up with this story. Obviously if you hate yaoi then DON'T read. If you're okay with it or undecided about it then give it a shot ;) or if you really like OCxGC pairings then you should also try reading :) I'm done with my little rant thing now. **

**Now to the actual part about the story! The pairings are OCxLuke, OCxChase, and then a male OCxGill; and later there may be some LunaxBo (they're a pairing that's recently grown on me!) **

**Okay, so I hope that you will read, enjoy, and review! **

Wil POV

I held onto the side of the hay cart as it bounced along the bumpy dirt road. "I... oh…," the girl squeezed to my left groaned, as she placed a gloved hand slightly over her mouth. She cringed as her face started to shift to a pea green color. The contrast to her dark turquoise hair was actually rather amusing. Or it would have been had I not been ready to throw up too.

"Ugh…" the girl to her left groaned. She slightly cringed, obviously trying to hide the amount of pain she was in. Her light lavender colored hair fell over her shoulder in a loose ponytail.

"How are you guys doing back there?" the driver of the cart asked as he slightly glanced over.

"Oh, just fine," I lied as I mustered up a very forced smile.

"I must admit I have found myself in more pleasant circumstances," the girl next to me whispered, as she clutched onto the cart.

"So, I didn't catch your names earlier… you all related?" the driver asked.

"No, I'm afraid that we are not of the same family lineage," The girl next to me corrected.

The driver shrugged before turning his attention back to the bumpy road, "Well, I'm just asking. Folks around here don't always look alike. My name's Craig, by the way."

"My name is Sarene," the girl next to me replied. Her attire was completely ill suited for this trip. She was in a very elaborate dress varying in shades of peach, pink, white, and then a black corset.

"I'm Felicity," the other girl piped up with a gentle smile in Craig's direction. The older blonde man mustered up a smile in return.

"Oh, I'm Wil," I remarked.

"Wil? That short for anything?" Craig asked as he steered the horse slightly to the left.

"Um, yeah," I replied as my grip tightened on the cart, "Not William though. That would have made too much sense." I sighed.

"So then I must ask, what is your name?" Sarene remarked as she tried not to be thrown out of the cart or throw up.

"Wilhelm," I replied with a sigh, "My mom really liked old, bizarre, traditional names."

"That's a fine name," Felicity offered up nicely.

"I don't believe I've ever been acquainted with a Wilhelm before…" Sarene whispered, before returning to the daunting task of trying to hold onto the cart for dear life. A few painful moments and the town was in sight.

"We're almost at Harmonica Town," Craig announced, rather gloomily actually.

"Oh finally," Sarene exclaimed as she turned to look at the town looming in the distance, her eyebrows furrowed together… it must not have been what she was expecting.

"What a cute town!" Felicity exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. Within a few moments we were dropped off in front of the town.

"If you guys see Pascal, can you tell him to drop anyone else off at the port? Not some random beach… And next time Cain better come get whoever ends up wherever." Craig huffed before we all got out of the cart. Sarene coughed slightly, expecting someone to help her down. I just raised my eyebrows and she was forced to jump out of the cart. I heard the trot of the horse's hooves as they went further into the distance.

"There the three of you are!" a blonde man sighed as he stormed over, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago! What happened?" he huffed.

I raise my hands slightly and smiled, "Calm down, there was a mix up and Pascal dropped us off on some beach so Craig had to come get us."

"I swear if this happens again…" the man huffed. He shook his head, clearly deciding to let it go, "Anyway, I'm glad the three of you all arrived today that way I will not have to repeat this three times. My name is Gill; I will be briefly showing you around," he explained, "we really don't have much time for introductions, however, so I'm going to get right to the chase." Gill then proceeded to ramble off a bunch of buildings and then point to them. "Since it's already sunset, I suggest the three of you just stay at the inn and then come up with a more permanent rooming situation tomorrow. You should also talk to my father, Mayor Hamilton." Gill explained.

"Um…" I stammered as I stared. I was used to crazy instructions but Gill definitely seemed to not really care; probably because he had something more important to do. Gill then walked off.

"So I guess we're going to the inn?" Felicity whispered as she looked in the direction of the building Gill must have said the Inn was.

"That is normally the proper etiquette …" Sarene let her voice trail off. We then headed to the Inn. Although the three of us didn't seem to have a whole lot in common it seemed like we were stuck together, at least for now. We entered the large Inn.

"Welcome to Ocarina Inn!" a slim woman with short hair exclaimed, "My name is Colleen. I assume you were the three new arrivals I heard all about?"

"Heard all about?" I remarked as I scratched my head.

"Of course! Barbra mentioned they hired you to help at the general store. And then Perry kept saying how a very qualified young woman was coming to the island to discuss some problem with the Goddess Tree," she explained gesturing to Felicity, then she looked at Sarene, "and it's nothing short of a miracle when an heiress from the mainland arrives here!"

Felicity POV

Sarene looked very uncomfortable as she shifted her feet. She gave an awkward nod as she said, "Well, I'm very pleased that I was able to arrive, my father will also be quite impressed at the hospitability you're offering."

"Oh, it's no problem, you're welcome any time, we've got a nice room set up for you," Colleen stated. Then her eyes shifted to Wil and me, as she continued, "But, I'm afraid we're fresh out of available rooms, so we've set the two of you up in a back room."

"Umm… that should be fine…" I said trying to shake off my discomfort. I mean Wil seemed really nice and all but I certainty was jumping up and down at the idea of sleeping near him.

"Well, Then I'll show the two of you to the back. Oh, and Maya, honey, can you take Sarene up to her room? " Colleen asked nicely to the energetic girl, I assumed was Maya.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Maya babbled happily as she basically skipped up the stairs. I found her enthusiasm refreshing; but, Sarene looked brutally out of place and uncomfortable.

"Well, then let's head back. Usually my husband, Jake, is in charge of the guests but he had to run a quick errand," Colleen explained as she lead us to a back section of the Inn. It was a small room yellow colored room, with dainty wooden furniture. It had a small living room space that was connected to a petite kitchen, along with a tiny bedroom off to the side.

"So, there should be enough space for both of you, once again I'm deeply sorry about the inconvenience. We'll hopefully have all your living situations sorted out for tomorrow," With that Colleen gave a quick smile as she left the room.

"I'll take the couch, and don't worry; I promise I'm not a creepy pervert," Wil said with a lopsided grin.

"Well, that's slightly reassuring," I said with a small smile and a chuckle. I opened the creaky door to the small bedroom, the wall was a faint blue color and the paint was peeling, but it was still fairly quaint. I slowly sat down on the soft quilt that covered the bed. I closed my eyes as I tried to picture the journey ahead of me. As of now, I was getting nothing. I didn't have a clue about what was in store for me.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now, see you in the morning," Wil called from the other room. I smiled a little as I quickly pulled on a blue nightgown that came down to my knees. I turned off the lamp as I crawled into the bed. I let my thoughts drift as I was overcome by sleep.

Later that night….

"Hello," A faint voice chirped. I only slightly could make out the voice as I was pulled out of my pleasant sleep. That voice did not sound like Wil.

"W-who are you?" I mumbled as I pulled the covers up to my chin. Perhaps this was just a dream.

"My name's Flynn, what's yours?" The voice asked. By now my heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt the small shriek escape my lips before I could stop it.

"Are you alright?" I heard Wil ask but I was frozen. In front of me floated a dorky looking orange sprite, with a huge grin plastered on its face, this was definitely not something to be afraid of.

"I didn't mean to scare you; I only wanted to find someone to help me," The sprite, Flynn, exclaimed. He fluttered forward as he pumped his fist in the air with a grin.

"What the hell?" Wil had a look of total disbelief from where he stood in the doorway.

"This is… Flynn…" I managed to say, still in complete and utter shock.

"Nice to meet ya both!" He giggled happily, as he flashed us both a smile.

"What _exactly_ is Flynn?" Will squeaked. He rubbed his eyes like he still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I… I think he's a… Harvest sprite…" I tried to explain. I'd heard the rumors but I'd never expected to actually see one… Somehow I'd always pictured them a tad more graceful and elegant.

"Wow! You're right, I am a harvest sprite," He said with a smile. It was the most awkward sentence I'd ever heard... Like there could be some doubt about whether he was or wasn't a harvest sprite. He definitely wasn't the brightest…

"And, um, what exactly are you doing here?" Wil stated awkwardly. The sprite was humming as he fluttered around.

"I came for help," He said nodding, as if that was supposed to explain this whole situation to us.

"To do what?" Wil inquired, trying to get this difficult little fellow to explain himself.

"Well… the Harvest Goddess would need to tell you that…" He replied, biting his thumb nail.

"Well, than where can we find the Harvest Goddess?" Wil asked, trying to get Flynn to fully tell his story.

"I think I might know that. There's a Goddess Spring here, right? That'd be the most logical place," I pointed out with a smile. The sprite just nodded with a dopey grin.

"Okay, then… So, um, we'll go their tomorrow…" Wil said his eyebrows furrowing together, showing he still didn't really understand this whole situation.

"Okay, I'll wait for the three of you!" He chirped as he disappeared in a cloud of orange sparkles.

"Three?" Wil said looking confused. Then the answer hit me.

"Sarene, she'd have to come, too," Why the three of us, I didn't know… but… we'd figure it out…

**Okay, I know Craig in the beginning probably wasn't bitter enough and goodness we made Flynn dopey ^_^' but hey, whatever works! I hope that you've enjoyed and will review ;D **


	2. Crazy Things About Harvest Sprites

**Here's chapter 2! Please read and review :D also, feel free to say any suggestions that you'd like to see :) I hope you enjoy! (Also, a big thank you to the people who've subscribed/are following (whatever it's called…) the story. We really appreciate the support and look forward to any feedback you have to offer on it) **

Felicity POV

I looked blankly at the horribly drawn map in my hands. Why didn't these islanders have a real map? I was walking past some sort of farm land… I was trying to find the Garmon Mine District, which hopefully had a person who knew how to find the Goddess Spring. I was walking absent mindedly, my eyes glued to the map, until I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder.

"Careful," the voice said. I then noticed I had almost walked off a cliff... just my luck. The boy who had helped me was wearing a yellow shirt with a red vest. He had a dirty blondish hair color and a small smile.

"Thank you so much. I'm new here and I don't have a clue where I'm going," I admitted shyly biting my lip. Hopefully, this man was as nice as he looked.

"Oh, okay. I'm Bo, by the way. So where are you trying to get to?" He asked me, as we walked across the makeshift bridge.

"The Goddess Spring, but I'm really bad with maps," I replied with a smile, as we approached the mine district.

"It happens to everyone, how about I get Luke to take you there?" Bo asked, with a nod. He then added, "So you don't get lost."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it," I replied, pulling on a purplish strand of my hair. The mine district was bursting with life, much like the town had been. Wil was supposed to be working somewhere near here, which was why he'd been unable to come with me. Then again, Flynn had managed to make that encounter brutally strange. So, Wil and I decided it'd be best if I checked it out first… That way we wouldn't be dragging Sarene on a crazy quest. Bo and I walked side by side until we reached a little wooded path. Bo who was the closest to the entrance gave me a small nod, to let me know that was the path.

"Hey, Bo! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" I heard a very energetic voice exclaim. I turned around to see a very muscular man, with spiky blue hair, and a lopsided grin. He was brutally attractive, and I quickly averted my gaze, scared I'd been staring.

"This is Luke, sorry if he's a little… energetic," Bo apologized with a shake of his head.

"Nice ta meet ya! So you're new here, what's your name?" Luke gushed, as he gave me a huge grin.

"I'm Felicity, it's nice to meet you," I stated shyly, as I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"So where are we goin'?" Luke asked, he had locked arms with me and was already pulling me down the wooded path. I blinked not really believing all this was happening. Luke was a bit… childish, but the feel of his muscular arm on mine sent butterflies swirling in my stomach.

"The Goddess Spring," I replied with a smile in his direction.

"Okay, then here we go," Luke stated happily. We then took off into the woods, our strides in unison.

"So… how long have you lived here?" I inquired, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Well, forever. I work with my pop, and Bo, at the carpenters. I'm only an apprentice, it's 'cause Pop still doesn't really trust me," Luke babbled with a huge smile and slightly confused expression.

"Somehow I could have pegged you as a carpenter," I replied with a small smile. He looked perfectly at home with the trees surrounding him.

"Yeah? Well, what brings you here?" Luke asked me as he playful batted my shoulder with his other arm, the one that wasn't enclosed around mine.

"Well…" I glanced towards the ground as I bite my lip slightly… Well, here's hoping he doesn't think I'm crazy… "I'm here to look into the island's… more… magical qualities."

"Seriously? Wow, that's awesome. Hey, I've got a brilliant idea! How 'bout I help you, you being new and all, I'm sure ya could use the extra hand," Luke rambled as he looked down at me with a grin.

"Any help is appreciated," I whispered, completely in a trance from his striking yellow eyes.

"Is that it?" Luke asked, he was pointing to something slightly off in the distance. I then saw what he was talking about it; it was a crumbling white structure that could only be one thing…

"We found it!" I exclaimed happily. Overcome by my own happiness, I threw my arms around Luke, who looked slightly shocked. I pulled away quickly, as I felt my cheeks flush. I was normally a very shy and reserved person… and I had never given into my emotions before… but it was just a hug… and it was a quick hug... it didn't mean anything… I was just excited… that was all…

"So, should I just wait here to take you back? Or can I come?" Luke had a big grin on his face, but his cheeks were also slightly red.

"I'd suggest waiting here, I'll probably only be a moment," I explained. I shook my head, I didn't have a clue what I'd find… or if there even was anything to find.

"Aww…. Okay… just call if ya need me," He replied as rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will do," I responded, with a small smile, as I turned to the ruins. In front of me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. A crumbling white path, that was built over the most crystal clear water, lead the way to where I felt I'd find the harvest goddess. I slowly stepped down the stairs, the water was shimming and the sky overhead appeared a brilliant blue. I walked across the path, unable to contain my excitement; I might finally find what I was looking for. I walked up the stairs and was greeted by a tree, and Flynn.

"Harvest Goddess, Felicity is here… please wake up," Flynn said this with an overwhelming amount of hope. Suddenly the tree unleashed a blinding light. I shielded my eyes for a second as I stepped back. Then I saw her, the harvest goddess.

"It's nice to see you, Flynn… it's been a while. It's also nice to meet you, Felicity," The harvest goddess stated.

"I brought Felicity…. There are two more but they aren't here… for some reason…" Flynn rubbed his chin, he appeared perplexed.

"I thought it would be best for me to come first… to see what was going on," I hastily explained.

"It's fine. But, you see, I am in dire need of your help… the power of this tree is growing dim and… so too is that of nature… the elements of fire, water, earth and wind have lost their strength…" With this the harvest goddess shook her head. Flynn looked terribly heartbroken.

"I'll do whatever you need," I stated, trying to sound reassuring. Truthfully, my mind was swirling… how was I supposed to fix this?

"Your task will appear simple but it's vital. Ring the five bells that are scattered across this land… I had called upon the Harvest Sprites to do so but… nature's power is weakening at an alarming pace… It's up to you, Wilhelm, and Sarene…" With that the harvest goddess faded away… and I was left with a depressed looking Harvest Sprite and a daunting quest…. convincing Sarene and Wil to help me.

Wil POV

I stared at the old building in front of me as I approached its rickety old porch. The faded walls seemed to be rusting in a number of different places, mostly were metal slabs were smacked next to what appeared to be siding. "Hey there!" a girl called as she bounced off the porch and walked over. Her green hair steadily bounced to match her footsteps, "I'm Phoebe."

"My name's Wil," I replied as I tilted my head slightly, trying to get a better look at the General Store.

"Well come on inside then," she laughed as she bounded up the steps, I nervously followed her.

"Oh! Wil, we were expecting you yesterday, but we're glad that you made it." An older woman, Barbra I assumed, exclaimed.

"Yeah, there were some issues with the boat," I explained as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We appreciate you coming all the way out here to help with the store," Barbra noted.

"Oh, it's no problem," I laughed, "I'm just glad that you guys were willing to have me work here." not adding how desperately I needed this job. They both beamed.

"So, Wil, how long to you plan to stay here?" Barbra asked.

"Um, as long as I can," I laughed with an awkward smile.

"Well in that case, there's a small home for sale here in the Garmon Mine District. It'll be a little pricey, but the Mayor should be more than willing to work out some deal with you. Real estate here in this district isn't really sought after," Barbra noted with a smile.

"Um, okay, I can go look into that now, unless you guys really need my help today," I offered.

"Heh, we'll be fine!" Phoebe laughed, "You may as well go get a house! That's just one of those things you should probably have." She added with a grin.

"Worst case, Wil, we're happy to have you stay in the backroom but… well it can't be permanent." Barbra noted.

"Well, okay then, I'll be going to talk to the mayor." I laughed as I headed back out. The mine district had a very rough terrain, and the walk back to Harmonica Town was fairly hard. While I was running through options how to most effectively arrive at my destination I noticed a young man with light brown/blonde hair staring at an old rusty cart.

"Hey," I remarked as I walked over, "does that go to Harmonica town?" I asked.

"Well, it would go to the church grounds if it worked," the man sighed, "Oh, I'm Bo. Barbra said your name was Wil." He remarked as he went back to staring at the machine.

"Maybe I can fix it?" I offered. Bo just shrugged. Clearly he was sad that the cart had broken. After a few moments I located the problem, and in a few more moments Bo and I had managed to fix it.

"Whoa, thanks!" Bo exclaimed happily.

"It's no problem," I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck, "I guess we should probably test it out?" and with that I had to sit in the creaky mine cart and hold on for dear life as it zoomed off. It was a very bumpy ride, but soon enough I was back in Harmonica Town. And at least I didn't have to walk. I headed down the slope to where Gill had mentioned Town Hall was, I passed the school and then I arrived at the town hall. I carefully pushed the worn door open. Gill sat at one of the three desks in the town hall. And he was also the only person there.

"Um, hey," I remarked with a small wave as I allowed the door to close. I walked into the large, elaborate building. It was by far the nicest building I had seen in the town yet.

"Hello," Gill remarked, "What do you need?" he asked. I walked over to where he sat. His desk was really organized and neat. Even he was way too prim and proper in his neatly pressed suit. I, on the other hand, probably looked crazed in my white shirt, which I noticed only had one side tucked in, my blue tie was too loose, and dirt was smeared across my red sneakers. Yeah. I'm sure I looked just awesome.

"Um, I'm supposed to talk to the Mayor about a home in the Garmon mine district." I replied as I ran a hand through my unruly black hair, trying to make myself look less disorganized.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to talk to him directly about that…" he paused as though waiting for my name.

"Wil," I replied.

"Okay, Wil, well you'll need to speak with him," Gill repeated.

"Our names rhyme," I said as though out of nowhere. God, leave it to me to randomly spew off something so stupid. Could I be any more awkward?

Gill furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, alright."

"Yeah," I muttered as I glanced away. Then the Mayor bounded through the door. And I mean _bounded_, the stout man was like a gazelle. Certainly not a graceful one, but a gazelle none the less. Gill put his palm on his forehead, clearly embarrassed by his father.

"Why hello there!" The mayor chirped as he skipped over to his desk and plopped down in his chair. "How can I help you today? Oh! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" he exclaimed. Gill groaned as he slightly banged his head on the table.

"I'm Wil," I laughed as I mustered up a grin, "I'm here to talk about the possibility of buying the home in the Garmon Mine District."

"Oh! How wonderful!" The mayor giggled. Gill banged his head on the desk again.

"Yes, only I'm having some problems with it…" My voice drifted slightly, "I don't really have a lot of money right now, but I do have a job at the General Store, anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to afford it…"

"If you can't buy it then you don't get it. It's simple," Gill grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh! Don't worry about it," Hamilton exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, he patted my cheek, "We can work something out! That house has just been sitting there forever; it would nice to finally have someone live in it."

"Really?" I breathed, hoping I'd actually get my own house.

"Yes, of course we'd still need you to make payments on it, but it you could help the town hall out some days, days the general store doesn't need you of course, that could help the lessen the amount you have to pay," Hamilton explained.

"Um, yeah, I'd like that, thanks," I remarked with another grin.

"Oh," Hamilton gushed, "don't worry about it! Everyone needs help sometimes. And I'm not one to refuse to give that help.

Gill rubbed his temples, "Father does indeed like to help everyone."

"It's my philosophy actually! Never leave another person stranded, because you never know when that will be you!" Hamilton gushed.

"Ugh…" Gill groaned. Clearly he and his father saw things very differently.

"Oh, I have another question actually…" I murmured, not sure how crazy I would sound.

"Well, Wil, I have to be going now! But Gill is more than qualified to answer it! How about I'll meet you at around noon to further discuss your soon-to-be-new home!" Hamilton gushed before bounding out.

"Okay, what is it?" Gill sighed as he stood up.

"I was just wondering… Are there, um, Harvest Sprites on this island?" I asked cautiously. Gill looked at me, quite surprised; I noticed his hand slightly shake as he brought it up to grab a stack of paper. Unfortunately he accidentally knocked them over instead.

"Oh! I got it," I remarked as I kneeled down to pick up the papers, Gill kneeled next to me as he attempted to pick up the papers as well.

"No, that one is page 5, not 7," he scolded as he swiftly reorganized the papers, his hand accidentally brushed against mine as I handed him the papers. He stared at me, his dark blue eyes not even blinking. I stared back. Probably with the same look on my face. I shook my head as I let out an awkward laugh; I quickly grabbed the other papers.

"Here," I remarked as I handed him the other papers, this time his hand basically closed over mine, causing him to lurch back and the papers dropped to the floor. His face flushed as he quickly scooped up all the papers, he stood up and set them back on his desk.

"Um, b-back to your question…" he stammered, "I… If you're looking for Harvest Sprites I must insist that I accompany you."

"Um sure," I replied as I scratched the back of my head. Not bothering to ask why he wanted to come. I hardly understood what the hell a Harvest Sprite was so if Gill knew then by all means, I was fine with him coming.

"Yes, well okay then, you should probably head back to the mine district," Gill remarked sharply, only when he turned away from me, I barely caught a glimpse of his face, revealing a much softer expression.

"Um, yeah," I replied as I walked over to the door, I turned the knob and looked over my shoulder, "Bye." I remarked. He didn't look at me as he mumbled something that maybe could have qualified as a goodbye. I closed the door as I stepped out into the town.

Sarene POV

I stretched slightly; my head was nestled in a mound of plushy pillows. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes… Then I noticed the time…

"Oh dear," I muttered… I'd overslept, meaning that by now, the inn keepers must have been gossiping about my absence. I quickly got up, my expensive room was in pristine condition… but that was hardly relevant to me. It wasn't home. I approached the white and gold crested vanity. I sat down on the seat, as I quickly brushed on a respectable amount of make-up. I felt my fingers nimbly braid and pin my deep turquoise hair so it fell in its usual fashion. I pulled on a plain gold colored dress with the matching golden heels, as I dashed out the door and down the stairs. I took a deep breath as I descended down the stairs… than I smelt a horrible stench…

"Oh gosh… this is all sooo wrong…." I heard a peppy voice, who I presumed to be Maya, say.

"I'm assuming you are alluding to the…smell," I stated as I neared the kitchen, crammed inside were Yolanda, Maya and a man, I'd never seen before, with dashing purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry if it bothered you, Yolanda and Chase, were doing their best to teach me but…" Maya just shook her head in slight hopelessness.

"Aww, Maya, honey, don't you worry, Chase and I'll help you till you get it. Plus, I'm sure Sarene can handle it," Yolanda said this with a smile at Maya.

"Well… I definitely don't have a strong affection for the smell… but you're correct, I'll be fine," I said this with a curt nod in Maya's direction. She was slightly hanging off of the purple eyed boys arm. Maya gave me a reassured smile, as she turned towards the man with the violet eyes.

"Hey, Chase, wanna hang out later?" She looked so hopeful.

"Urrr…. Maybe… it'll all depend on my schedule," He said this with a small smile as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck…

"I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave… but, first, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced," I stated this with my normal formality towards him.

"Oh, of course, I'm Chase, and you must be the heiress everyone is talking about," He said this with a slight grin; and, never before had I felt the sort of loathing towards my wealth as I did now… of course everyone would know me by my family's reputation…

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chase," I replied, as I shook his hand. His eyes locked with mine and I instantly knew I was in trouble… I'd just arrived and I already had a crush… on a man Maya had claimed.

**And that's it for Chapter 2! Here's hoping Chapter 3 is out soon ;) **


	3. Tailors, Ties, and Treats

**And here's Chapter 3! Wow, we're doing a great job getting chapters out quickly ;) (I wonder if that's more of a good or bad thing…) Although there may be a bit of a wait for Chapter 4**

Felicity POV

I hummed softly under my breath, as I left Celesta Church… which was my new 'home'. Perry was kindly letting me stay in a small back room there. Until, of course, I managed to save up enough money to buy my own house.

"Oh… hello Felicity," I heard a soft voice say. I instantly recognized it to be Candace.

"Hi, Candace, what brings you here?" I inquired, with a small smile. Candace's face brightened up a little and she returned my smile. She was really nervous and awkward the first time we'd meet, but now she was starting to open up.

"Just checking in... it's really peaceful here," She responded as she blushed self-consciously.

"I completely agree, I love it up here… well, besides the graveyard and all," I said, with a grin. Candace laughed as she shook her head a little.

"So, where are you going?" Candace whispered, as she twirled a piece of her hair between her finger tips.

"To the Tailor's, actually," I responded.

"Oh, really? You're going to pick up Perry's package then?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of buying some more clothing… Mostly I just brought dresses and that really doesn't leave me with a whole lot of options," I replied, gesturing to my complex white and blue dress.

"Oh… hmmm… well there should be plenty of options but if you're looking for something more specific feel free to ask me," Candace offered.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure what you've got will work, but the offer is greatly appreciated," I replied, with a smile. Candace was already starting to be one of my favorite people; she reminded me a lot of myself... though, I wasn't nearly as withdrawn and shy.

"Well, I'd be happy to help out," Candace stated. Her voice was really soft, like a whisper, and at times I had to strain to hear her.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later?" I asked.

"Oh… sure," Candace replied, with a smile and a small wave.

"Now onto the Tailor's," I whispered to myself as I continued into the town. I was immediately greeted by many bright and colorful buildings. I loved the atmosphere of Harmonica Town. I was approaching the brightly colored accessory shop when I noticed that Bo was inside... talking... very intently… to Luna. I grinned to myself; the two of them would be adorable together.

"Oh, welcome," Luna said, as soon as I stepped foot inside the shop. She was slightly flushed, as she waved me over to the counter. Bo stepped slightly to the side.

"Hi, Felicity," Bo responded nicely with a smile.

"Hi, Bo, and it's good to see you Luna," I responded. Luna tugged slightly on the end of one of her pink pigtails.

"And you, what can I help you with?" Luna asked this in a professional manner I was still getting used to. Luna, unlike her sister, wasn't nearly as shy and could sometimes be a little outspoken; but, when it came to customers, she always maintained a certain type of professionalism.

"I'm here to pick up the package Perry asked for. I was also wondering if you had a recommendation for clothing," I replied with a smile.

"Well here's the package. As for the clothes… hmmm…. Maybe try this?" Luna stated. She then handed me the package and a cute summery outfit. It was a pair of cream shorts and a cute pink tee shirt to match.

"Oh, that's perfect. Thanks so much, Luna," I slightly gushed. It was slightly pricey but I gladly handed over the money.

I turned to leave, but was stopped when Bo said, "you know you made quite the impression on Luke, he won't stop talking about you."

"Oh… can you tell him I said hello?" I asked softly. Luke probably just thought I was interesting, being new and all, but… I mean it couldn't hurt to be friends, right?

Wil POV

Felicity sat across the table from me, the lace tablecloth of the Ocarina Inn seeming rather worn. "So… There's something we have to talk about…" Felicity muttered as she fiddled with the tablecloth.

"I'm guessing it has to do with a little orange harvest sprite named Flynn." I remarked as I leaned back, the wooden chair creaking slightly.

She nodded, "Yes. And the… Harvest Goddess."

I ran a hand through my rather messy black hair. "I never thought any of that was real," I sighed as I fidgeted a bit.

"Well, I did," she replied with a gentle smile, "I'm getting distracted. Okay, back to the point. I went up to the Goddess Spring and she told me the island was in danger," Felicity explained.

I plucked up the smaller of the two spoons in front of me as I stirred the coffee in front of me. I didn't really need to stir it as I drank coffee black but it was a good distraction. "Really? How are we supposed to fix that? Also did you head up into the forest leading to the Spring all by yourself?"

"No, I had Luke take me. Ugh, I'm getting distracted again. We have to ring five different bells that are all scattered across the island," Felicity replied as she leaned a bit closer, her cup, which was filled with tea, balanced in her palm.

"Fantastic. Where are they?" I asked as i continued stirring the black coffee, "And Luke, is it? Huh. Interesting."

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Felicity squeaked.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed with a wave of my hand, "It's just interesting that you picked the strong, handsome carpenter as your escort…"

"Wil!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just implying that it seems like you picked him more for his aesthetic value than anything else," I pointed out.

She put her hand on her forehead; her cheeks now flushed red, "I just met him!"

"And you _like_ him," I replied with a grin before I took a sip of my coffee.

"Can we get back to the point?" Felicity sighed.

"Oh, sure," I laughed.

"The bells… Well I don't know where they are…" She muttered; a hint of red still evident in her cheeks.

"Of course it couldn't be that easy," I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oh, I can always try asking the Mayor about it?" I offered.

"Really? Oh, Wil, that would be such a help!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll go do that, you have a fun day hanging out with Luke," I laughed with a wink.

"Wil!" she exclaimed, the flush returning to her cheeks, "I'm probably not even going to see him today!"

"Well if I see him back at the mine district I'll tell him that you said hi," I remarked with a giant grin as I walked out of the inn/ restaurant. Luckily they had you pay for your food up front so I didn't have to sit around waiting for a bill. I walked down the slope of the paved street. I reached City Hall and opened the door. Of course, as per my luck, Hamilton wasn't there. But Gill was.

"Hey, Gill," I remarked with a smile as I walked over.

"This better be important," he grumbled, not looking up from whatever paper he was reading.

I put my hands on his desk, craning over to try and see what he was reading. Of course I couldn't really read upside down so it didn't work. "You wouldn't happen to know about any random bells by chance, would you?" I laughed as I snatched up his pen and twirled it in my fingers.

"I may," He remarked as his blue eyes flickered up. He looked like he was trying really hard to keep his face set in a frown.

"Um, okay…" I drawled as I tilted my head.

"Why do _you_ need to know?" he grumbled as he stood up and snatched the pen from my hand.

"If I said I saw a magic fairy thing and it told me I had to save the island what would be your response exactly?" I murmured with an awkward smile.

"You should seek psychiatric treatment immediately," he replied rather snappily, "Is that it?"

"No…" I mumbled as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Then spit it out!" he exclaimed, quite exasperated.

"Okay!" I remarked as I stared at the ground, "Felicity, the girl with the purple hair who arrived with me, talked to the Harvest Goddess after we both saw a little fairy named Flynn and we're supposed to go ring some bells and we have no idea where to find them… And you said if I was looking for the harvest sprites then you wanted to come…" I mumbled, my voice getting softer as I spoke.

"Wait! You actually spoke to a harvest sprite? Why were you calling it a 'magic little fairy'?" He sighed irritably.

"Yeah, I spoke to one. And it _is_ a magic little fairy." I replied softly, I preferred to be more easy going and funny, and I hated it when my meek and nervous side showed…. Ugh…

"Okay then, Wil," Gill remarked, "The bells are located throughout the island. I know their locations _but_ I'm not giving them to you until you, Felicity, and whoever you've dragged into this, have all rung one bell."

"Why?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because then I know with certainty that you're serious about saving the island and not breaking the bells," Gill replied, "We'll start with the Red Bell so bring all your friends to the mine district tomorrow. Oh, and be careful how many people you pull into this." Gill ran a hand through his neat blonde hair. I felt totally ridiculous standing near Gill because while he was in a neatly pressed suit I was still in a rather disorganized outfit of my own. Really I had to wonder if I could have one normal conversation with him and not wonder if I looked like a disaster.

"You seem really neat," I muttered, why the hell did I have to say that? I'm so awkward… "Like, clean… and organized."

Gill stared, "Um, thank you. I guess." He swiftly stacked the papers up on his desk before he walked over to the other side where I stood. "So, you should be going."

"Yup…" I muttered as I stared. Seriously, he probably ironed every wrinkle out of that damn suit. Or his maid did more likely.

"Okay, this is bothering me too much," he sighed irritably as he walked over, my jaw just about dropped I felt him straightening my tie, his slender fingers slightly brushed against my chest as he stepped back. He must have noticed my gaping and my now bright red face as he too flushed. "Okay, go now," he ordered as he set his hand on his desk and looked away.

"Um, yeah, see you tomorrow?" I offered up awkwardly as I walked to the door, my hand on the doorknob.

"I guess," he sighed, "Go." I hastily turned the doorknob and pushed the door open as I left. What the hell just happened? I mean he just fixed my tie which was perfectly normal I guess…. But I… oh, shit…

Sarene POV

"Hey, have you ever cooked before?" Maya asked me as we sat on a small bench outside of the Inn.

"Of course, I used to all the time…" I responded.

"Wow, really? I just figured that you had servants for that stuff…." Maya muttered as she pulled on a strand of her blonde hair.

"I didn't, technically, have servants… only a Butler and my old Nanny… eventually, I decided I should learn to at least cook simple meals," I replied simply.

"Really? You know what? You should come with me to my cooking lessons!" Maya declared this happily. Though I'd never admit it… I was slightly envious of Maya... She always seemed to have a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"Well, I'm afraid I'd most likely be a distraction, but I'm sure it couldn't hurt…" As soon as the words left my mouth, Maya's face broke out into a grin and she pulled me into a hug… huh… who would have thought Maya would be my first friend here?

"Yay! Okay, come on," Maya chirped. She grabbed my arm as she bounded into the Inn. I smiled slightly… I'd never meet someone with as much personality as Maya… It was nice to get a change of scenery… maybe my father had been right about that.

"You ready to begin, honey?" Yolanda asked Maya, who was busy fixing her apron.

"Whenever you are, oh, is it alright if Sarene helps out a little?" Maya inquired. She had a huge grin on her face; she really did love this didn't she?

"I don't see why not," Yolanda responded. She then gave me a quick pat on the arm.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," I stated as I bowed my head a little.

Maya playfully hit my arm as she said, "you don't have to be so formal we're like family now!"

"I'm a creature of habit," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, now we're going to start with something simple…" Yolanda let her voice drift off as Chase entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Chase," Maya giggled. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Maya," He said. He turned his head towards me as he nodded, "Sarene."

I nodded back as I stated, "Chase."

"I'm glad you could make it after all," Maya gushed.

Chase gave her a small nod as he turned towards Yolanda, "Are you guys starting now?"

"Hopefully, and Sarene will be joining us," Yolanda smiled as she handed me an apron.

"Oh? Okay then," Chase replied. I quickly did up the apron; though, I was fairly certain both Maya and Chase looked better in it than I did. I spent the next hour mostly observing, and sometimes helping, Maya make some sort of dessert. Maya looked so proud at her work that I couldn't help but let a grin spread across my face. Chase seemed happy… but then again he always managed to keep an uninterested yet relaxed look on his face… when it came to him I didn't have a clue… but, maybe that was how he wanted it…

An hour or so later…

After my cooking extravaganza I decided to check out a particular part of the island that had caught my attention… the mine. So there I was, in a fancy dress, standing in the middle of a dark looking cavern… it was surprisingly peaceful… I looked at the stone stairs that descended down deeper into the mine. I took a deep breath as I went down; the noise of my shoes sent echoes all across the mine. I knew that it was probably a stupid idea to come down here but… ever since I was a kid I'd wanted to go 'exploring'… my mother and father always thought I was a little insane so they'd shut down the idea to go to a cave when I'd bring it up. In fact, the only reason I was even on this island was because my father decided I needed to be more cultured… If he knew I was standing in the middle of a mine he'd have a heart attack. I found only a few trinkets and gems... not nearly as many as I had but… I liked finding them myself… it made them a lot more precious… My thoughts had distracted me for quite a while; until, I noticed a brilliant red object…. I slowly ran my finger along the edge as I realized this object was a frame to hold a bell… but then where was the bell?

**Okay and that's it for Chapter 3! Please review :) really, any suggestions/comments are appreciated (Plus writing is much more fun when we get to hear from our readers ;)) Luckily, Chapter 4 will get GC POVs! YES! I'm soooooo looking forward to writing from Luke and Gill's POVs :D (I haven't written from them in forever!) so I hope all of you readers (that we assume we have but may not since we haven't had any reviews ;)) are looking forward to that ;)**


	4. Falling All Over Each Other

**And here's Chapter 4! There are GC POV's just like I promised :D hopefully I'll be able to sprinkle in some more GC POV's throughout :)**

Luke POV

I sat up in bed and stretched with a giant yawn. I stood up and quickly got dressed. I was super excited for my day off. I looked around the room I shared with Bo, he wasn't here. I couldn't help but wonder where he was. I stretched again before pushing open the door, I headed into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton.

"Don't even think about it," My dad, Dale, called from where he sat on the sofa, his feet perched up on the coffee table.

"What are you talking about, Pop?" I asked with a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Don't drink straight from the carton." He replied simply.

"But I didn't," I laughed.

"Yet," He muttered.

I gave up as I just shrugged and grabbed a pop tart from the open package on the counter. I quickly ate it as I walked outside. That's when I noticed something… interesting. Gill was up here in the mine district, and he was talking to the new guy working at the general store, Wil, I think.

"Hey!" I called as I jogged over. Gill shot me a look like I should go or something. "Well isn't somebody in a bad mood today," I laughed. Wil stifled a laugh. Gill continued to glare.

"Luke, right?" Wil asked as he looked at me, "Felicity wouldn't quit talking about you."

"Yup, that's me, and you're Wil," I laughed, "Wait. Felicity was talking about me?" I exclaimed, probably a bit too eagerly. I really liked Felicity, she was sweet.

Wil smiled a bit as he nodded, Gill sighed impatiently, "Luke, some of us actually have important matters to attend to."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I tilted my head, "Um, okay? I have the day off… Hey! Maybe I can help!" I exclaimed.

Gill put his hand on his forehead, "No. I am not being stuck in that mine with _you_."

"I think it's a great idea for you to come," Wil remarked, "I mean, you're strong and if something happens you kind of need strong people…" he let out a slight awkward laugh. Gill huffed.

"Hey! I found the bell!" I heard a familiar female voice exclaim. I turned and saw Felicity walking over with Bo and Luna.

"Hey, Luke," Bo muttered, "So, Gill, I guess," Bo clearly had no idea as to who he should address, but in his defense I didn't know either, " I found Chloe playing with this bell and Felicity said she was looking for one." He held out a brilliant red bell.

Gill took it from his hand, "Well, it's definitely the bell… now we just need to find the stand in the mine."

"If only that was half as easy as it sounds." Wil sighed.

Luna fidgeted a little, she exchanged a look with Bo, "Um, I believe we'll be going now, right Bo?"

"Yeah," Bo replied.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "Are you guys dating?" I asked with a grin. Both of their faces flushed a deep red.

"U-um, yeah." Bo stammered as he kicked a clump of dirt with the toe of his shoe. Felicity gave him and Luna a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm going," Luna exclaimed, her cheeks still pink as she and Bo left.

"Hey, can I hold onto the bell?" Wil asked Gill as we started walking.

"No," Gill replied.

"Why?" Wil muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Because you could break it," Gill remarked plainly, "you can't even keep your tie straight." he pointed out. Only then it was like some weird awkward silence fell over them. Like there was some cool hidden secret thing. Before I could ask about it we reached the entrance to the mine. that's when I saw the girl in a large, elaborate light blue and white frilled dress entering the mine too.

"Sarene?" Felicity exclaimed.

"Oh?" she whispered as she turned to look at us. Her hair was piled up in a very elaborate hairdo. "I'm very happy to see you all here as well."

"Is she part of…?" Gill murmured softly, it was so soft I could barely hear but he was obviously talking to Wil.

Wil shook his head, "No, but she'll help."

"I don't mean to pry," Sarene started, "But I overheard something about a bell. Just yesterday I found an empty stand that appeared to be missing a bell. I could try and take you there?" She offered.

Gill POV

Great. Now I was stuck parading through the stupid Garmon Mine with not only Wil, who was clearly a disorganized mess, and Luke, the inept man that he was, plus Sarene and Felicity who both weren't necessarily dressed properly but then again my suit couldn't count as the right attire either.

"Let's just go and get this over with," I sighed, "Some of us actually have things to do today." Luke walked over the old staircase. The wood seemed to be growing some sort of fungus along with rot. Luke poked the first stair with his toe, and then he placed one foot on it and then the next. The staircase actually held by some divine miracle as we all took turns getting down.

"I can't believe that staircase actually held…" Wil muttered.

"They actually just get worse and worse," Sarene admitted as she led us over to the next staircase.

"How did you manage to navigate through here in those shoes and that dress?" Luke exclaimed.

Sarene smiled slightly, "With practice it becomes very easy." We all pilled down this next rotting staircase. I dreaded the idea of the staircases becoming worse. I pulled the bell out, it's red tone glinting in the dim light of the mine.

"I can take the bell," Felicity offered with a gentle smile.

"If you'd like," I replied as I handed her the bell.

"Hey! Why did you give her the bell?" Wil softly exclaimed.

"Because, unlike you, she appears quite organized. Plus she is the one who's invested the most thus far in trying to restore the island, aside from me, of course," I replied. Wil sighed as we continued walking through the min.

"Is the bell close?" Felicity asked as she dusted a smudge of dirt off of her mint green dress.

"No, not exactly," Sarene admitted. Suddenly I walked over a tiny crack in the rock. I heard a loud cracking sound and the next thing I know I've fallen through the floor, Wil managed to grab my hand but that only made him tumble over with me. I groaned as my back hit the ground. That's when I realized Wil had landed on top of me.

"You're crushing me!" I exclaimed. Wil managed to roll over but oddly enough I just rolled on top of him. I was basically paralyzed and clinging on to him for dear life. What the hell was happening?

"Ow!" Wil groaned, "I think I broke a rib." He tried to roll away, only somehow he ended up back on top of me and then I pushed him off. "Or all of them…" he groaned again.

"You're the one who landed on me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled. I realized how close he still was to me, I could smell his hair. Actually he in general smelt like mint. Upon realizing this creepy thought my face flushed red.

"Wil! Gill!" Luke called from where we had fallen.

"We're okay!" Wil called back, he winced as he managed to sit up.

"Speak for yourself," I grumbled as I managed to sit up too.

"Oh, um, sorry for the whole rolling thing or whatever just happened," Wil murmured as he glanced away, his face as red as mine probably was.

"Well if you wouldn't have landed on me in the first place," I pointed out as I looked away from him.

"Um, yeah, that's why I'm apologizing," Wil softly replied as he crossed his arms.

"But I guess it was kind of my fault for… holding onto you or whatever…" I muttered, still not able to look him in the eye. Finally I turned my head and his light blue eyes met mine. Then I heard a thud.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, "I jumped down." He pointed out. "Which probably wasn't a great idea…" he muttered sheepishly.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Felicity called.

"Yup! But you girls should probably not jump down! We'll try and meet you at the bell!" Luke called back. I realized he had landed perfectly and completely unscathed.

"Great." I huffed as I stood up. Wil stood slowly too.

"Actually maybe I didn't break all my ribs," Wil exclaimed, his expression brightening.

"At least I broke your fall," I grumbled softly so Luke couldn't hear.

"Just so you know you aren't exactly great to land on," Wil whispered, although it wasn't really mean. He didn't seem to have much of a temper.

"Well…" I searched for an appropriate retort, so I said the best I could come up with, "You aren't exactly great to lay on." After the words left my mouth, in a very soft whisper, of course, my face turned red and so did Wil's. Goddess, and I had thought he was the awkward one.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Luke laughed as he stared right at us.

"N-nothing!" I sputtered. Wil just stared at Luke as his blush deepened. Damn it. That made my blush worse too!

"You're blushing!" Luke pointed out with a grin.

"N-no I'm not!" I sputtered as I crossed my arms.

"You are!" Luke exclaimed.

"Um, can we just go find the bell?" Wil asked meekly.

Sarene POV

"Wait… did he just jump?" Felicity asked in horror. I stood behind her, my mouth slightly ajar. Was Luke insane?

"Yes… I do believe he did," I responded still in shock. This place was definitely not like home…

"Luke? Are you alright?" Felicity called. A tint of worry was embedded in her normal quiet and cheerful voice.

"Yup! But you girls should probably not jump down! We'll try and meet you at the bell!" Luke called back.

"Okay…" Felicity muttered quietly as she shook her head slightly. Then a very troubling thought started to form in the back of my mind… How would they _find_ the bell frame?

"Felicity, I do believe I have a matter to be brought to your attention," I said… how were those three going to find it by luck?

"Oh, what is it?" Felicity asked concerned.

"The three of them don't have a clue where the bell frame is, do they?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead… goddess what if they got lost in the mine?

"Oh… no, they don't… well they should be fine… I mean Luke's pretty good with directions…" Felicity was trying to be optimistic; sadly, it did little to reassure me… since when was Luke good with directions, anyway?

"Well, honestly, there's nothing more we can do than find the bell frame and hope they arrive there… if they really are lost we can get someone else to come find them," I stated. I knew it was blunt, and Felicity looked a little broken hearted, but she seemed to understand.

"I hate to give up on them so easily but… you're right…" Felicity seemed very hesitant to leave the spot where they'd fallen… or in Luke's case, jumped. Eventually the two of us descended deeper into the mine.

"So, where do you remember this bell frame being?" Felicity inquired.

"Somewhere deep but not too deep... perhaps the 9th or 10th floor," I muttered.

"Okay then... guess we're going deeper," Felicity stated a look of determination in her eyes. We made it a few floors farther until I noticed the same red frame.

"Well, there it is," I replied gesturing to the frame. A smile had spread across Felicity's face as she approached the bell frame. She slowly reattached the bell and immediately a Harvest Sprite dressed in red appeared, a giddy look on his face.

"HELLO! I'm Alan," He shouted as he bounced up.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Felicity," Felicity said softly with a smile.

"I guess I should probably ring the bell…" The sprite stated with an odd grin.

"Well that would be helpful," Felicity stated gently. The sprite just grinned at her.

"And I'm afraid we're in need of your assistance as soon as possible," I replied. I hoped that Alan would realize that the sooner he rang the bell the better.

"Oh! Of course," Alan giggled as he did a strange little shake. He then bounded over to the bell. He did a little jump to ring the bell only to be sent tumbling forward. Felicity kneeled down and gave him a small smile as she cupped her hands so he could reach. Alan gladly jumped up. He gave us both a smile as he jumped up and rang the bell. Suddenly a melodious tune came from the ringing bell.

"Oh," Felicity gasped as a warm wind spread across the cavern. I closed my eyes slightly as I felt the heat on my face and then… the warmth was gone. But, when I opened my eyes, I knew that the bell had worked and that at the very least the power of fire had been restored.

"There, that's all! Okay so I'm goin' go see the goddess now. Take care and keep ringing those bells!" Alan chirped as he vanished. I must admit I was trying to keep the childish smile off of my face… I knew the sprites existed…

"Sarene?" Felicity asked me shyly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I responded back.

"How long have you been able to see the sprites?" Felicity inquired. She gave me a small smile as she rubbed a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"Well that is an odd question… since I was a child, perhaps a little longer. Of course I stopped seeing them when my father decided I should outgrow such childish imaginings," I explained. Felicity looked slightly shocked. Not that I would blame her; after all how many people had seen the Harvest Sprites?

"Oh… I've seen them since I was little but my grandpa always encouraged me…" Felicity stated as she awkwardly looked down at the ground.

"It's quite alright, my father didn't always understand but… he meant well," I replied with a small laugh. It seemed to reassure Felicity as she gave me a small understanding smile.

"Luke that is definitely not the way," I heard a familiar and slightly snobby voice say… it could only be Gill. Meaning they were most likely on the floor above us.

"Of course it-" Luke was only halfway through his sentence when I saw the floor, above Felicity and I, start to crack.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I mumbled in horror as the three of them came crashing through the ceiling. In a flash of blue, black, and blonde, the three of them landed directly on top of Felicity and I.

"Not again," I heard Wil groan. Gill had landed slightly on top of him… and BOTH of them had landed on me.

"uhhh…." I groaned slightly. Wil and Gill were a lot heavier when you combined their weight. I looked over to where Felicity was and I noticed that Luke had landed on her… She was blushing like crazy.

"It's nice to see you guys again," Felicity coughed slightly. Obviously neither of us had expected the three musketeers to come through the ceiling.

"And on a more important note we rang the red bell," I added. That definitely got their attention… though Luke looked a little bummed that he'd missed out…

"Get up please," Wil groaned, clearly directing it at Gill. Gill rolled off and luckily he pulled Wil off too. I sat up and coughed as I dusted some dirt off my dress. "Sorry about that," Wil offered weakly.

"Um, Luke," Felicity muttered, Luke had still not gotten off of her. I stifled a giggle.

"What?" Luke asked. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he got up to his feet, he held out his hand and helped her up.

"So since we rang the bell can we go?" Wil asked as he stood up, I noticed he offered his hand to Gill only Gill just turned bright red and stood up on his own. Wil shrugged before offering his hand to me, I gladly took it as he helped me up.

"I guess. Sarene, did you happen to see any Harvest Sprites?" Gill asked.

"Yes, actually," I replied with a smile. I thought it was interesting that Wil, Gill, Felicity and I could all see the Harvest Sprites.

"Harvest- what?" Luke asked as he tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it, Luke, you wouldn't understand it anyway and the explanation would take far too long," Gill replied with a wave of his hand.

**Okay if you're reading this then please comment ;) I'm guessing you've made some opinion/idea on something, if that's the case then please share it with me. I'd love suggestions for things/characters you'd like to see or anything else.**


	5. Morning

**And here it is, Chapter 5 :) I would like to give a big thank you to Micadee123 and Demon of the sunrise who are the two lovely people who commented :D the support is much appreciated! **

Wil POV

I sat up in bed; I rubbed my eyes as I groggily looked over to my clock, it was seven. I yawned as I stood up, I walked over to the fridge I had. I opened it up and pulled out a carton of apple juice, I grabbed a cup and poured myself a glass. I took a sip before returning the carton to the fridge. I then got to work on making myself a fried egg. Although the bread I toasted was a little burned it was a good meal. I carefully put my dishes in the dishwasher before I pulled on a pair of grey shorts and threw on a light blue shirt with a white short sleeved button up over it. I left the shirt unbuttoned and didn't bother throwing on a tie; instead I just laced up my pair of red sneakers and headed out.

I walked down the creaky wooden stair that led from my house onto the roof of the jeweler and black smith's. I glanced up; my new house was an off white color with blue windowpanes and shutters along with a rusty red roof. I really needed to fix it up more. But, in my defense, I'd only been here for a few days. I headed down the next set of stairs that led into the other buildings. I couldn't help it as my eyes flickered to the window of the Jewelry store; I noticed a silver brooch that reminded me a bit of the gold brooch Gill wore.

"Hi!" A young man called with a wave, he stood in the doorway to the jeweler's; he had pink hair and his clothes had a strange amount of ruffles and frills that I couldn't comprehend yet they still retained some sense of masculinity.

"Um, hey," I offered up with a small wave.

"I saw you looking at the display case," he laughed as he walked over.

"Oh, yeah," I replied with a small smile.

"Those brooches are soooo fabulous! You know even the Mayor's son wears one," he gushed.

"Yeah, I know," I laughed with a grin, "Your name's Julius, right?"

"Yup," he remarked, "And you're Wil, the new guy helping out Barbra and Simon."

"I didn't know I was so popular," I replied.

"New people always are," Julius laughed as he flipped his pink hair over his shoulder. "So, are you looking at the brooches for someone special?"

"Oh, no," I laughed with a slight wave of my hand, "Just looking."

"Well, feel free to stop by any time," Julius gushed with a grin.

"Okay," I replied with a smile, Julius walked back over to the door but before he entered he looked over his shoulder, laughed and then winked at me. I really had no idea what to do with that so I just walked into the General Store and took my position behind the counter.

"Hey, Wil!" Calvin called as he walked in.

"How may I help you today?" I asked.

"Do you know where Phoebe is?" Calvin asked. He had a strange musky odor about him. Kind of like axe cologne with a touch of mildew. It made me think of how Gill smelt like soap with a hint of tomato. The tomato part was what really surprised me.

"Um, no…" I drawled, "Probably around the back?" I offered.

"Okay, I'll go look," Calvin exclaimed as he scurried off to find Phoebe.

"Oh, young love," Barbra cooed with a laugh. I returned her laugh and then grinned. "Speaking of love, anyone special in your life, Wil?"

"Well…" My first instinct was of course a blatant no but then I felt butterflies in my gut so I stupidly said, "maybe."

"Aw, not sure yet," Barbra laughed with a gentle smile.

"Well, I just don't know…" I sighed, I barely understood myself. Especially when she said 'someone special' I couldn't get Gill's face out of my head…. Oh shit… I'm in trouble.

Gill POV

I yawned as I sat up in my bed, I stretched as I glanced over at the clock; it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I stood up and slipped on my beige slippers that sat by my bed, I walked over to my door, I pulled my robe off the hook it was neatly fastened on by the door. I put on my robe, making sure to smooth out all the wrinkles before I headed downstairs.

"Morning, Son!" My father exclaimed from where he was attempting to cook at the kitchen.

"Good morning," I replied as I walked over and opened the fridge, I located the tomato juice, and then I pulled out a clean glass from the cabinet. I filled myself a glass of the refreshing drink.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" My father asked as he tried to focus on making some sort of omelet…. That appeared to have potatoes in it.

"Well it is my day off," I pointed out, "However; I figured I would still help out around City Hall."

"Oh, Son, you need to live a little," My father laughed as he flipped his omelet. I almost choked on my tomato juice.

"Oh?" I remarked as I raised my eyebrows, "What would you have me do?"

"Oh, you know," My father drawled, a dreamy look crossing his face, "go out and find romance and inspire happiness in everyone."

I snorted a bit, "Oh, yes, that's exactly something I see myself doing."

"Why not, Son?" My father asked, "Why shouldn't you be happy?"

"Oh, father," I softly laughed, "I am perfectly happy. Now, if you'll excuse me," I set my glass neatly in the dishwasher before I headed back upstairs to my room. I shut my door as I pulled off my robe; I located one of my neatly pressed suits. Why did my father think I wasn't happy? Of course I was happy. I sighed as I looked up into the mirror that hung on my wall. It was like for a moment Wil's face flashed in my mind, with his messy black hair and his light blue eyes… I felt my cheeks flush even though no one was around, I sighed again as I sat down on my bed. I gingerly rubbed my temples, clearly Wil was the cause of far too much stress in my life, why else was he the only damn thing on my mind?

Felicity POV

I sighed deeply as I opened my eyes. I blinked a bit trying to get my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring through my brand new pink and yellow checkered lace curtains. I sat up slowly as I rubbed my neck; my brand new bed was a little squishier than I'd expected but… it was very refreshing to have a place to call home.

"Good morning," I muttered to myself with a small smile as I threw off my light blankets. My feet touched the cold wooden floor sending shivers through my body, I yawned as I walked to the refrigerator.

"Okay… there's not much choice," I mumbled as I pulled out a banana. All the other fruit looked...a little past their prime. I quickly finished the banana when I caught sight of myself in the small mirror over my dresser. My hair was a purple frizzy mess and I looked a tad paler than normal. I quickly pulled a comb through my hair and easily braided it so it fell over my shoulder, the perfect combination to hide my slight bed-head. I only applied a small amount of make-up to try and give my face a little more color. I was about to open the door when I realized I was still wearing my light blue tank top and pale pink shorts… goddess today was not starting out as well as I'd hoped. I quickly grabbed a pretty plain blue dress and pulled it on. Now I was ready.

"Here goes nothing," I smiled. Please let today be a great day. My inner pep talked was pretty much destroyed when I attempted to turn the door knob… it was definitely stuck… I pulled a light tighter and it released a horrible creaking noise… okay better not try that again…. I pushed on it slightly with my shoulder but the door remained firmly in place. I sighed as I pushed the door a little harder only for me to completely lose my footing when the knob was turned from the outside. I saw a flash of blue and green as I came crashing down to earth.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice that could only belong to Luna ask.

"I'll be better," I stated as I tried to muster up a small smile. Luna just raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well come along, we've got work to do but… first you should probably get the door fixed," she pointed out as she bit slightly on her thumb. She then stared again at me, still on the ground, and held out her hand to help me up; which I gratefully accepted. I had just started to help out the tailors, I needed an income to afford my brand new home in Harmonica Town, but that had in no way distracted me from my true goal… to figure out what was wrong with the island and do my best to fix it. I mean we'd managed to ring one bell and only have a slight incident along the way, how hard could the rest be? Crap I think I just jinxed myself.

"Yeah I'll head to the carpenters now," I replied happily. Luna's eyes brightened up at the last part of my words.

"Really? I can come with you... you know to keep you company and all," Luna quickly explained as she twirled one of her pigtails.

"Thanks, Luna. That's really sweet of you," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, it's no problem," she stated with a wave of her hand. I knew the real reason for her being so eager to go… She wanted to see Bo.

"So, how's work been?" I asked as we started off towards the mine district.

"Well, as you know, Candace has made some amazing new outfits and I think I'm getting even better at handling the customers. Of course, it'll still be nice to have an extra hand, the workload can sometimes be a bit of a pain," Luna replied as she chewed her lip in thought.

"Oh, I'm happy to help. I mean, I was going to need to find a job eventually," I stated a tad shyly. I felt so naïve that I'd completely forgotten about the whole job part of this experience... I'd had this whole fairytale illusion that I'd have been able to save the island and that was the most pressing problem… I'd barley put any thought into where I'd live or work. Thankfully Perry was able to have me at the church for as long as he did.

"So here we are," Luna chimed in after a few moments of silence. We'd arrived in Garmon mine district right outside of the carpenters. I smiled at Luna as I reached to open the door only to have the door yanked open from the other side. The next thing I saw was Luke with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi! How are you doing today? What can I help you with?" Luke shot all these questions at us as he was basically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Don't scare away the customer... Oh, hi Luna," Bo said slightly behind Luke. Bo's eyes seemed to light up when he saw Luna and she looked very happy to see him.

"I won't scare away Felicity she's used to me by now," Luke grinned happily as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I'm pretty sure I must have looked like a deer in headlights because Bo scoffed a little.

"Anyway, if you have time Bo… maybe we could go for a walk?" Luna inquired. Bo's face broke out into a bigger smile as he nodded.

"Luke, can you handle things?" Bo asked then he quickly shook his head like it was useless to ask, "Just don't do anything Dale would disapprove of."

"Okay! Have fun Bo," Luke grinned as Bo and Luna walked towards the town hand in hand. Luke then joyously pulled me into the shop. He turned to face me as he asked, "So, what do ya need?"

"Well my door doesn't really open... I mean it… gets stuck," I hastily tried to explain. My face flushed a little, as I stumbled over my own words. Being near him was making my stomach flutter and my heart pound.

"Oh, okay! I can totally fix that," Luke declared happily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back outside, towards the village. Luke probably didn't even have a clue about how I felt about him… and I'm… I'm just too shy…

Sarene POV

"You're sure you don't want to come to today's lesson?" Maya asked me with a hopeful smile.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible but… next time, okay?" I responded with a smile. I slowly smoothed down my blue and white ruffled dress.

"I'll hold you to that," Maya gushed. She skipped back into the Inn… I turned carefully on my pale blue heels as I headed towards the Brass Bar. I knew it wasn't open yet but… Kathy had told me I could come in whenever if I wanted to talk when we'd first met… I'd sort of blown her off but now… Well, maybe, it didn't hurt to expand my bubble of acquaintances. I knocked slightly on the bars door and it quickly opened to reveal Kathy grinning.

"Hello, I was just stopping by to-" oh how would I explain why I was here? I mean really? Hello, I wanted to talk to someone because everyone else treats me like a fragile object? No, that would in no way be sufficient.

"To talk, right? I've got an even better idea," Kathy stated with a grin.

"If you don't mind my asking, what in particular do you have in mind?" I asked confused.

"Horseback riding," Kathy said with an even bigger smile.

20 minutes later

Both Kathy and I were standing outside of Horn Ranch with two horses. Kathy had changed into riding pants and she was wearing her signature cowboy boots. I was wearing dark brown boots with white riding pants, a deep blue colored jacket, and a small blue hat with pastel yellow flowers on it. Kathy was leading her horse out towards a larger field area as she hummed a soft tune. I slowly guided my horse towards the area where Kathy was waiting.

"So, you ready?" Kathy asked cheerfully as she effortlessly pulled herself up onto her horse.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have much experience… but, yes I'm ready," I replied as I, a little less gracefully, pulled myself onto the horse. I had ridden horses quite often as a child; I'd always enjoyed the longer scenic routes. Of course, my father eventually decided my time would be better spent doing other things. I, at the time, had been heartbroken but I'd quickly moved on… but being on a horse again… it reminded me of what I missed.

"Okay, well, first of all relax, Sarene," Kathy laughed as her horse trotted around. I'm sure I resembled a stiff doll.

"Yes, of course," I replied trying to loosen up but every time my horse moved forward I was back to slouching slightly as I held a little too tightly to the reins.

"Well if it helps you're definitely better than a first time rider and you'll only keep improving," Kathy stated encouragingly as her horse galloped around the enclosed area. My horse was only doing a little trot and I was perfectly content with that.

"Kathy, you should probably get to work," I heard Chase say from outside of the enclosed area.

"I will, don't worry," Kathy stated with a small wink as she continued, "Why don't you join us?"

"You're kidding, right?" Chase stated looking in total disbelief, it made Kathy burst out laughing.

"Well, if I can do it you most definitely can," I responded as my eyes meet his. He averted his eyes as he scoffed a little. In a way Chase's withdrawn and sometimes uncaring demeanor reminded me of myself… Of course at least he wasn't hiding behind fancy outfits and eloquent speeches…

"Fine, you win," Kathy sighed as she hopped effortlessly off of her horse. Chase looked relived he wouldn't have to ride in order to get her to come. I hoped off my horse a little clumsily and Chase's eyes widened slightly…maybe...maybe he did care. Even if he didn't want the world to see it, I knew, because he was just like me.

**And there you have it! :) That's it for Chapter 5, like always if you like the story or have suggestions I would love to hear them. **


	6. A Day to Find a Date

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter :) I hope everyone enjoys it, we would especially appreciate any reviews, and suggestions are welcome! :D (just a reminder that this is co written by my sister, BlossomingLuck) **

Gill POV

It had been just two days since we had rung the Red Bell; luckily I hadn't seen Wil since then. That was a good sign. At least he wasn't the cause of even more stress in my already crazy life. But I couldn't quit thinking about him, maybe I should see if my father would deport him from the island. Surely then he would dissipate from my thoughts. I was sitting at my kitchen table, finishing up my lunch.

"Hey, son," My father exclaimed as he bounded through the door, "do you know who you're taking to the Harvest Dance?" he asked excitedly. I had completely forgotten about that dance; it was a very simple tradition, but one that the island, particularly my father, had a lot of pride in. and I had forgotten about it. And it was tomorrow. Who would I take?

"Um," I muttered, trying to think of a convincing lie.

"You could always take Sarene?" my father offered with a grin. Yes, Sarene was perfect; the heiress would surely be a presentable date.

I nodded, "Yes, that's exactly who I was thinking of," I lied. I was still thinking of Wil. And I was getting sick of it. "I'll go ask her after I finish my meal," I replied with a slight gesture to the table where I was eating a perfectly toasted piece of bread and tomato soup.

"Oh great!" my father cheered, "Well I can't wait! You two will be a great couple!" I feigned a polite smile. I had absolutely no intention of being a couple with Sarene.

"Yes, I agree," I replied. I finished off my lunch and headed out of the house. I headed over to the Ocarina Inn; I opened the door and stepped inside. I spotted Sarene instantly, her lavish dress was quite easy to spot compared to everyone else's much more modest attire. "Sarene?" I called.

"Oh?" she whispered as she turned to look at me, she walked over.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" I asked politely.

"Yes," she replied with a nod, I walked away from the other customers at the Inn, people had such prying ears.

"As I'm sure you know of the Harvest Dance, it's a tradition on the island, I was simply wondering if you would like to accompany me." I asked. Really, this must seem like some sort of ploy. We were both rich after all. If she cared about appearances maybe she would say yes.

"Oh…" she whispered, she smiled slightly, "Well yes, I would like that." So she cared about maintaining appearances too. There was no way we actually like each other.

"Good," I said a bit too bluntly before I added, "Well then I'll see you tomorrow at around 8, that's right before the dance starts."

"Okay, don't be late," she said with a soft laugh before she walked away. I faked a smile so everyone else at the Inn would assume we were some sort of love sick couple. I then headed out the door. I had to wonder, who would I actually want to go with? I didn't know. I just had to go back to work and not think about anything. I would not think about anything.

Luke POV

I sat at the front desk; my feet perched up on the counter. "Luke!" Bo exclaimed as he ran in, he was panting.

"Hey," I laughed with a grin.

"I asked Luna to the dance! And she said yes!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, his face red, he had probably ran back all the way here.

"Good for you!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hey, who are you going with?" Bo asked as he walked over to where I sat. I had been the only one at the shop until just now; yup, my pop actually let me man the fort.

"Oh, well, ya know," I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You could go with Felicity," Bo murmured as he scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but ya know, someone else has probably already asked her…" I remarked. Bo looked at me.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Yeah, she's a cute girl and all, I just think she's going with someone else…" I murmured with an awkward smile.

"So you aren't going to even try?" Bo sighed.

"Well I just don't want to make her chose, ya know?" I remarked.

"You're being stupid," Bo stated firmly.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm being really smart! I mean, I don't want to put her in a bad position, I'm thinking of her!"

"Uh-huh, you just don't have the guts to ask her out," Bo remarked.

"No, I could ask her if I wanted," I replied, "she just has another date. Probably."

"You've done some pretty stupid things but this is unbelievable." Bo sighed before he walked away. I frowned as I pulled my feet down off the desk. I was just thinking of Felicity. She was so pretty, some other guy probably asked her as soon as she arrived on the island. I should have done that! Like when we were walking through the forest I should've just asked her! I banged my head against the desk. Now she was going with someone else! Probably Owen. I just know its Owen.

Felicity POV

Luna was excitedly trying on dresses for the dance tomorrow. Bo had asked her, and she had described in vivid detail every word to Candace and me. It sounded so sweet; I was still dateless as was Candace… Luna would accidently make that a little too clear at times.

"Do you like this one?" Luna gushed as she twirled in a pretty yellow and pink patterned floor length gown. Candace gave her sister a small nod and smile.

"It's beautiful," I replied as I gave her an encouraging smile.

"So, what are you two going to wear?" Luna asked as she twirled some more.

"I have no idea," I whispered I still wasn't even sure if I should go….

"I'll just wear something plain," Candace whispered even quieter than I did. She really wasn't the type to adore dressing up.

"Goddess, you two need to live a little," Luna replied with a roll of her eyes. She slowly approached the dress rack and pulled two overly elaborate gowns down. She tossed them to us with a small smile.

"Luna, you know I'm not going to wear this," Candace admitted softly as her cheeks flushed. It was a very pretty lavender dress that was layered with a darker purple fabric, it was also strapless.

"Sure you will," Luna replied with a wave of her hand as she gave me a small wink. I slowly looked at the dress she'd given me. It was a very faint light blue color and it had small white pearls that ran along the top and bottom, it was beautiful.

Wil POV

I stretched and yawned, it was in the evening now, and I was off work. I was standing on the platforms that led to the jewelers, which in turn led up to my house. I noticed Julius leaving the shop, he turned and waved slightly. I returned the wave as I walked over. "So, have you noticed how it seems every man on this island hasn't asked a girl to the Harvest Dance until today, the day before?" Julius asked with a laugh.

I nodded, "Yeah, we had a bunch of people show up at the shop asking for weird trinkets they could use to give to the girl they wanted to go with."

"Oh, we had people coming in who wanted to get _rings_, specifically made for their true love to give to them within the hour. Of course, it was impossible but the thought was rather romantic," Julius laughed. I couldn't help but laugh; leave it to a guy to try and get a girl a custom made ring made within an hour.

"Wil," I suddenly heard Gill's voice bark, he stood nearby, his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I got to go," I remarked as I jumped off the low platform and walked over to where Gill was, I looked over my shoulder and saw Julius slightly smile and softly shake his head as he locked the door to the blacksmith's. "Hi," I offered up with a wave.

Gill rolled his eyes, "Hello."

I frowned, "Um, sorry, did I do anything that offended you?" I asked quietly.

"No," he barked angrily, and then his face relaxed, "I simply came to talk to you about the bells."

"O-okay," I stammered.

"We need to ring them all soon; the island needs it," He remarked.

"Um, yeah, I agree," I replied, he nodded as he turned away, "Hey, Gill, is the whole Harvest Dance thing really a big deal?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Of course," he remarked, turning back to face me. "I can only assume by you asking that you don't have a date," He murmured, not necessarily rudely, I almost thought I heard him let out a sigh of relief which was strange…

"Um, yeah," I stammered, "I was just wondering if it was even worth going to."

"I believe it should be," Gill replied politely.

"I'm guessing you have a date, right?" I remarked, trying to make the conversation more light hearted.

Instead, Gill slightly pursed his lips only to say, "It depends."

I stared, "Okay… I… What does that mean exactly?"

"It depends on your view. I am taking Sarene," he replied, he only said that view though, which made it clear that he had a date.

"Good," I replied with a nod, "You two seem similar," I pointed out with a grin. But I felt a strange pang in the pit of my stomach.

"I suppose," he remarked.

"Well, I'll see you later," I offered with a wave, only neither one of us turned to go and the whole thing became even more awkward.

"I should really go," Gill remarked as he tore his eyes from mine and turned.

"Bye," I offered up meekly as I too turned. I started walking away, and I heard his footsteps heading away too, I looked over at my shoulder at him. I felt bitter, and I hardly knew why; since when did Gill like Sarene? And why did she have to say yes? Not that it really mattered. I didn't care much about this dance anyway. That was total bullshit and I knew it.

Sarene POV

The sky was fading into multiple vibrant colors as the sun slowly started to set. I'd never really been a romantic or even someone who enjoyed the sunsets on the beach but today… it was nice, it helped me think about things… the number one thing being Gill. Sure we'd been acquainted but… This was all clearly some sort of messed up political maneuver. I mean sure we both had rich parents, but why did that mean we should go to a dance together? Why did I… why would I say yes? Do I really want to miss any chance at finding a real date to make myself look 'better' but even snobbier in everyone else's eyes? Clearly the answer was yes... and that made my stomach ache. Since when did my families' money and standing become my life?

"Hey, Sarene," Chase said from where he stood a few feet away. I quickly stood up as I dusted the speckles of sand off my peach and pink accented dress.

"Oh, hello Chase," I replied politely as I saw him give a small nod. I mindlessly played with one of the soft pink ribbons that adorned my sleeve trying to hide how fast my heart was starting to pound.

"So, has Maya been gushing about the Harvest Dance to you too?" Chase asked he was trying to appear indifferent about the whole thing.

"Indeed she has, she's really excited about…it," I responded feeling my heart break slightly… she's excited about going with you was all my mind kept screaming.

"Yeah, she can be like that, so... who are you going with?" Chase kept running his hand through his hair as he glanced off absent mindedly towards the sea.

"I… I'm…. well, Gill asked me if I would like to accompany him," I was trying to keep my voice steady and maintain the same stiff politeness but as this conversation prolonged more emotion was starting to seep through.

"Gill?" Chase asked. He had a very sullen look on his face.

"Well, yes, Gill.. .it was a very spur of the moment thing but it's not really relevant I'll still be able to spend time with Maya and yourself at the dance, assuming of course you intend to take her…" I quickly ranted my voice starting to crack at random intervals. Chase now had a very sour look on his face.

"You think I'm taking Maya?" He scoffed as he shook his head a little. He looked very gloomy.

"I apologize, I only assumed…." I was trying to form sentences that made some sort of sense but my thoughts were in utter chaos.

"It's… fine…" He replied gloomily as he muttered a goodbye and turned to walk away. He had the same bitter look on his face and I knew…. knew that it was my fault… all because I assumed and… because I was secretly becoming the same selfish, social climbing bitch that everyone thought of me as. I'd meant to prove them wrong but… what if they had been right all along?

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'm looking forward to the next chapter, just saying XD if you have any suggestions for things at the 'Harvest Dance' you want to happen or suggestions for later on we'd love to hear them :) **


End file.
